Artemis Fowl :Butler Time
by SkullduggeryFowl
Summary: the goblins are back! And they want revenge but on who? Thats right Artemis Fowl but these goblins are different ...their smart FIXED


Butler Time!

On the 7/06/2012 (on Sunday) underground in the city of haven down in the slums the goblins of Bwa Kell were planning against an old enemy that enemy was Artemis Fowl II but these goblins were different they were something that no other goblin was or will probably never be they were their was a good reason for this of course and it was 2 simple words Opal Koboi Opal had inserted micro chips into their brains giving them the knowledge of every known fighting stile and how to use any known weapon above and below ground and goblins that are smart only means 1 thing: trouble with a capital T.

Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland

Artemis Fowl was tapping his antic wooden oak desk but this time he wasn't planning anything infact he was doing homework he was doing his times tables he had begun it 45 seconds earlier and had already gotten 3 quarters through his defence he got something to eat in the middle of it but unlike any other time he had been attacked this time he didn't have a clue he was being attacked.

Pixie street, Haven city, under ground

Captain Holly short was to her misery on street duty which Commander Root "you'll like it he said" mumbled Holly "its not like it will be a living hell down there he siad" I bet its just punishment for buzzing that dwarf with the baton she thought "he hit me first" Holly said out load largely confusing a elf passing by. As she walked she kicked a can as she walked along it rolled over revealing a nametag "Fanta?" Holly said confused "what the hell?" she kicked it away suddenly she heard Foaly's voice buzzing from her ear  
"Holly we got a lead on the remaining members of the Bwa Kell group all the other officers are doing something I figured that you'd want to check it out" "nah I like it down here I'd rather stay"  
"oh umm sorry"  
"sarcasm" said holly who felt like Foaly's brain had been replaced with a computer  
"I missed that one!"  
"Yeah you really got to sort that sarcasm thing out I'm on my way"

Haven bank, Haven, underground

Goblins smashed the door of the Haven bank they came crawling all over it the LEP didn't have time to bring their weapons out by the time even realised they were either on fire or unconscious they ran into the vault grabbed any thing valuable and got out before anyone noticed.

LEP HQ, Haven city, underground

"so what's the lead " asked Holly as she walked into the room placing her helmet down on a bench "this" Foaly responded turning on a video of goblins breaking into the Hostage ransom vault.  
"whoa" said Holly "that cant be good"  
"it gets worse this is a recent robbery" said Foaly pressing a button turning on a video of Haven bank being robbed by goblins every sign of joy or happiness was robbed from Holly's face.  
"what do they want money" asked Holly  
"I tracked them down in every way I know but I only know 1 thing they've bought several troller 2000's"  
"goblins with trollers this is very bad very very bad"  
"indeed"  
"but what are they after"  
"him" Foaly said pressing a button revealing a picture of Artemis Fowl  
"no" said Holly knowing what she needed to do  
"yes" said Foaly who was grinning his head off.

Outside Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland

Goblins were aiming troller 20002's straight at Fowl Manor  
"3…..2….1" counted the goblin general then a wild grin spread across his face (uncommon for goblins) and he said ever so calmly "bang".

Inside Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland

Artemis yawned he had just finished is homework and he was hungry again just as he got up to get something to eat second time he thought then *bang* his whole desk exploded the force slinged Artemis to the ground.  
"thank god for you" Artemis said to his stomach Butler came into the room almost immediately  
"get behind me sir" he said and Artemis did exactly that they ran down stairs Butler holding Artemis  
"Thank god mother is out on a job description" said Artemis  
"now to see who our attacker is " Butler said grabbing binoculars and ran to the windows still holding Artemis by the collar he looked down and saw goblins hiding behind a hill.  
"goblins!" he said surprised which is quite uncommon for Butler then as if he had summoned them goblins smashed through the door throwing fireballs nearly hitting Butler, Butler brang out his Sig Sauer and started shooting taking out 10 goblins then he ran ….into a dead end  
"BUTLER!" screamed Artemis as the goblins came in for the kill they lifted their troller 2000's they were about to fire. But as if a angel from heaven Holly came smashing through the window with her Neutron 2000 she fired at the goblins but they expertly dodged it (micro chip) Butler reloaded his Sig Sauer and joined the fire fight then something happened that no one expected the goblins used strategy. 2 goblins shot at the roof above Holly bringing it down on her knocking her out and 2 other goblins shot at the ground near Butler forcecing him to move position the others just kept shooting at Artemis and Butler  
"5 gold pieces to the one who gets the big one" shouted a goblin.  
Butler grabbed Holly from under the rubble and grabbed Artemis he ran into the dining room and locked the door which luckily was made of metal  
"that wont hold them for long " said Artemis  
"here" Butler replied handing Artemis his Sig Sauer  
"stay alive until I'm back" he said as he walked away  
"wait I cant fight!" said Artemis his voice had fear drenched in fear and deep fried in fear with a side dish of fear.  
"you'll be fine Its easy just shoot" before Artemis could reply 1 Butler was gone and 2 goblins had breached the door suddenly something in Artemis clicked and he had in 2 seconds shoot 4 goblins with 1 bullet by the time he had shot 21 goblins he had ran out of ammunition he threw the gun which accidently hit Holly in the head when she had just regain consciences and been once again knocked out.  
"have mercy "Artemis said to god  
the goblins smiled and raised their weapons then finally Butler returned he kicked a door that Artemis didn't know was there but Butler was armed with a full belt of grenades holding a mini gun (aka Gatling gun) and a RPG strapped to his back.  
"sorry it takes a while to get to my armoury"  
"apology accepted" said Artemis immediately Butler started firing taking out heaps of goblins he moved into the main hall were most of the goblins were he pulled his RPG out and said.  
"get the hell out of this house" and that's exactly what they did Artemis joined Butler who was grinning his head off  
"so…how do we clean this up before mother comes home and the grin on Butlers face disappeared straight away.

Note: im not aure if i should continue with another chapter i have an idea when Artemis gets poisend and that poison makes Artemis temporarily have the mind of a 6 year old plz reveiw and tell me if you think i should continue or not (reveiw reveiw review!)


End file.
